


Correction

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Multi, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rare Pairings, Riding, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, cold shower, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You disobeyed me, Braeden.” Marin's voice is cold and thick with disapproval. “You know the rules.”</p><p>Braeden whines behind her gag, eyes wide and pleading before Kali covers them with a blindfold.</p><p>Marin hands Kali a vial of oil, and settles back down into her chair to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kali or Braeden with Marin and maybe some puppy play??
> 
> Note: Ginger Oil is used as a punishment device here. Technically it's not Figging, but just in case that's a thing that you need to be warned for.

<!--  
@page { margin: 0.79in }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.08in }  
\-->

“You disobeyed me, Braeden.” Marin's voice is cold and thick with disapproval. “You know the rules.”

Braeden whines behind her gag, eyes wide and pleading before Kali covers them with a blindfold.

Marin hands Kali a vial of oil, and settles back down into her chair to watch.

“Give Braeden her punishment, girl,” she says as she lets her gaze skate of Braeden's bound body, arms pulled back behind her and secured, on her knees with thigh splayed wide, completely nude, of course. She's gagged, blindfolded, and now, Kali is settled some noise canceling headphones on her ears.

Braeden is completely deprived of all her senses. Except physical feelings of course, and that one she's going to get plenty of.

Kali slides on a plastic glove, and dips her finger in the ginger root oil, starts at Braeden's chest, rubs it in circles around her areolas and nipples. Braeden stiffens at the initial touch, and then relaxes as the pleasant warmth starts to kick in, but it doesn’t stop there, gets hotter and hotter, and now she knows exactly what this is and she's squirming, trying to get away from Kali's fingers, but she's bound tight. Braeden is not going anywhere.

Kali lowers her hands, uses on to part the thick lips of Braeden's sex, the other to rub the oil in circles around and over her clit, and then down along that cleft, until she plunges two fingers inside the bound girl. Kali makes sure to swirl them around, getting the ginger essence deep inside the other girl before she withdraws.

Braeden takes a deep sigh, maybe she thinks it's over, but Kali reaches behind her, swirls a freshly slick finger around that tight pucker behind, and then pushes that finger inside that passage as well, pushing the oil in as far as she can.

Kali moves away, carefully tugs the gloves off and throws them out, returns the vial to Marin. “Good girl,” she praises her pup, and then rises, Kali following on her knees, and leaves Braeden all alone in the dark.

Marin leads the way to the other room, where she's had a feed set up from the camera in their playroom, and flicks on the monitor.

“Alright, baby girl,” she tells Kali, “go get your things.”

Kali makes a soft yip and heads for her oversized basket in the corner, tugs out the soft fabric bag with her teeth, and brings it over to Marin. She pulls out the collar first, an actual dog collar with its stiff nylon, and its oversized “Property of Marin” tag, and affixes it loosely. Kali presses soft puppy kisses to her hand in thanks.

Next come Kali's headband with her ears, and her paws, the girl offering up her hands to be laced into the mitts, and then she turns around, obediently presenting for her tail.

Marin works it in slowly with plenty of lube, and then pats her pup's rump when she's all set.

“Sit,” Marin tells her, “and watch Braeden.”

Kali barks in acknowledgment and perches on the floor in front of the screen, watches her sister-sub writhe in her bonds, listens to the whimpering, pleading cries through the screen, as Marin undresses herself and settles upon the bed.

Marin fastens a thick cock onto her harness and splays her legs out. “C'mere, pup,” she orders, and Kali climbs onto the bed, limbs pliable as Marin places them where she wants them.

When she's got Kali exactly where Marin wants her, the little pup is crouched facing the monitor, thighs straddling Marin's hips, lithe body lowered fully onto the dildo. Marin's left hand reaches up and circles idly around Kali's little clit, while the other leisurely fucks her tail-plug into her.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, pup,” she murmurs, and Kali obliges, rolling her hips as they both watch Braeden on screen. “Tug on your nipples hard, just like I would.” It's awkward, but Kali manages it with grace, her eyes never leaving the screen that she'd been ordered to watch.

Marin keeps things slow and steady, so that the build-up to Kali's orgasm seems to take forever, and when it hits, it's incredibly intense. Marin keeps fucking all the way through it, until the aftershocks have died down, and Kali's whimpering from over-stimulation.

“Clean up your mess,” Marin demands, and Kali crawls backward, lowering her mouth onto the cock slicked with her own juices, still watching Braeden.

Once Marin's satisfied, she takes the harness off, allows Kali to stop watching Braeden and lets her beg for the privilege of burying her face between her mistress' legs. Eventually, she graciously allows Kali to nuzzle her face down there, to bury herself in Marin's cunt, lapping happily and slowly, just like Marin likes it.

When Marin judges the oil is wearing off, she tugs Kali back by her hair, waiting until the dazed pup comes back to herself and focuses.

“Go get yourself a treat and lay down in your bed.” Kali thanks her with puppy kisses and scampers on down, heading for the treat box and grabbing herself a bone-shaped cookie, carefully taking it to her basket and curling up contentedly.

Marin goes into the playroom, grabs Braeden unceremoniously by her collar, and drags her over to the large open shower in the corner. She takes the headphones, but leaves the blindfold and gag on. Marin grabs the hose and starts spraying Braeden with cold water, ignoring the squawks coming from behind the gag. She orders the girl to put her forehead on the shower floor and reach around and spread herself open. Once Braeden has done so, Marin hits her in her cunt with the water, eliciting another noise from her, but the girl's position doesn't waver. Next is her asshole, and Marin repeats the procedure.

She sprays Braeden's face and chest with the water, until the girl is drenched and shivering. Then Marin puts the hose aside, grabs a handful of Braeden's hair and lifts her head up, bends her backwards until her hair is swaying across the bottom of her feet. Marin spreads her legs over Braeden's face and uses her free hand to finish what Kali had started, rubs her clit until she's just about to come, and then lowers that last inch down to Braeden, grinds herself down onto the other side of the gag and comes all over the bound girl's face.

Only then is the blindfold and gag removed, and the immediate spill of pleas and promises and apologies that come from the girl show Marin that she's well and truly sorry.

Marin lifts a warm washcloth and gently wipes Braeden down, murmurs her forgiveness to the weeping girl, and then wraps her in a fluffy towel direct from the warming rack. She puts soothing lotion everywhere that the oil had touched, and by the end, Braeden is squirming for entirely different reasons.

“You ready to be my kitten again?” Marin asks as she puts the lotion away, and Braeden gives her a weak mewl in response. “Alright, sweetheart,” she says softly, “You may go get your things.”

Braeden crawls into the other room, delicately lifts her own bag from the basket and brings it to Marin.

“There's my good girl,” Marin praises, and gently braids the kitty's hair before fastening her ears on. Braeden has her own mitts and tail, sable to Kali's tan, and her collar is hot pink to Kali's royal blue. The tag says the same thing, and Marin grabs it for a second, forcing Braeden's eyes up.

“Property of Marin,” she says intensely. “Don't forget it.”

Braeden meows an affirmative, and then she's released to the basket, curling up tightly next to her puppy-sister, as Kali finishes her treat, and then wraps herself around Braeden, now that she's back in their Mistress' good graces.

Marin calls them both to her bed, and makes herself comfortable on her side, putting Kali in front of her and laying her right leg on top of the girls' shoulders as she dives in to her Mistress' cunt eagerly. Braeden uses clumsy paws to part the soft globes of Marin's ass and bury her face between them, slowly licking her way into that tight pucker before fucking it with her tongue, as Kali's clever mouth brings their Mistress off.

Once she's sated, Marin grabs the wipes from the side table and cleans her pets off, then stretches out on the side of the bed, and has them position themselves to grind their cunts against each other's until they both get off. Only then does she call it a night and send them back to their basket when they fall asleep, blissed out and once again happy.


End file.
